The Rising
by Tsunami Seadragon
Summary: 16 year old Lana was living a normal life until feburary 17th the day that was soposed to be just a normal where she would talk to her best friends katie and anna about her crush percy and usaualy get pushed around by jennifer the think shes so poular girl but then the bus crashes and her,anna, and percy might be the only survivors...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Here Comes the Rain

Lana awoke to the soft pit pat of raindrops splashing on her window. The comforting sound made her want to sleep more, but if she did she would be late for school, and that would NOT be a pretty sight to her Mom.

She raised her head and slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them trying to make the blurriness go away. Slowly she got up. Still sitting on her bed, she slipped her bunny slippers on. She wriggled her toes against its comforting and soft fur. She stood up wobbling, getting up early was NOT her thing, but she'd have to put up with it.

While walking to the bathroom she paused at her bedroom mirror. She looked at herself and beamed her acne was getting MUCH better. Only a few blackheads here and there, and her blonde hair was getting longer. No signs of a unibrow above her deep hazel eyes. Not the slightest bit of fat on her either.

She looked away from her mirror and waddled to the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing her teeth she picked out her clothes. Slipping off her Aeropostale pj's and exchanging them for some American Eagle jeans and shirt. Walking down the stairs she could hear her Mom humming in the kitchen. She always hummed when preparing breakfast, Lunch, and Supper.

"what's for breakfast today?" she asked.

"oh, just your favorite blueberry pancakes with a side of French toast!" said Mom

"oohh what's the special occasion?" Lana asked jokingly.

"you must have bumped your head today, don't you remember it's field trip day!" Mom exclaimed happily.

"ohmygosh, I totally forgot, uggghhhh" Lana said with a slap to the forhead.

"ok im going to need a lot of food which means extra pancakes to pack with me, all my electronics, a bunch of books, some drawing untinsels , and more clothes." She breathed out with a sigh.

"whats all that for dear?" Mom asked puzzled

"well the field trips last for HOURS and last time a fell in mud and had to walk around in muddy clothes for the whole day" Lana sighed

"well ok here's your pancakes, I'll be cooking those extra ones for you"Mom said while putting a platter of pancakes on the table

Lana immediantly dug into the pancakes. She loved them, infact she could live without them. She shivered at the thought of going without blueberry pancakes. It's just how can people go without the wonderful taste of blueberry pancakes rolling around on your taste buds?

"you better go pack your things" Mom said.

"Kk" Lana replied.

She trotted upstairs to her room. While grabbing her backpack she saw something sparkle in the corner of her eye. It was her dad's revolver. His favorite gun. He used to take her to the shooting range all the time before he disappeared. No one knows where he is but, one day ill find him she thought.

She packed her things and ran downstairs.

"Bye Mom I love you" she said and gave her Mom a quick peck on the cheek

"Bye I love you to" She said while handing her lunchbox to her.

Lana opened the door and steppes outside and gasped in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Field Trips Suck

"what is it" Mom came running to the door with a kitchen knife.

"It's just Bama, she jumped at me right when I opened the door"Lana said through laughter and sighs.

"well off you go" mom said making a shoeing motion with her hand.

"ok ok" Lana laughed

Once on the bus she took a spot at the very edge of a seat next to a redheaded girl with black eyes and a brown haired girl with silver eyes.

"oh, hey Lana" both of them said at the same time

"oh hey Anna, hey Katie" Lana said to the red head then the brown haired one.

"Ok, role call people" said a sharp raspy voice.

It was Mrs. Channing . The meanest principle EVER! If she caught you talking in class she would make you go up to the front of the classroom and write I AM A DORK with a sharpie on you forhead.

"Lana?...LANA!" hollered Mrs. Channing.

Oops completely zoned out there she thought

"Here" Lana said quietly

Mrs. Channing gave her a cold stare

"Percy?" hollered.

"here" said the most handsome person Lana had ever met.

Lana had always had a crush on percy he was popular but not that much. But Lana didn't care if he was popular or not she thought he was just so sweet and kind and cute. Lana suddenly snapped back into reality when she heard another name

"Jennifer?" said in a soft tone.

"here" came a gracefull voice from the back of the bus

Jennifer had always been jealous of Lana. Jennifer would do anything possible to ruin Lana's Life. She also was daughter so she never got in trouble.

"ok all present and accounted for" She said in her raspy voice

Lana talked with her best friends for a while then decided she should take a nap. She dozed off sooner than expected.

"WAKE UP" came a familer voice.

Anna was leaning over her shaking her awake.

"wha…what?" Lana mumbed trying to spit Anna's red hair out of her mouth.

"we are almost there" Katie squeled

"So? I mean going to the explorium isn't really important"

"to you it may seem boring but I've never been to it" Katie said sternly

"whate…" but Lana sentence was cut short by a scream

"WATCH OUT" someone screamed from the front

Lana looked up and saw someone in the middle of the road

It all happened before she could scream .

The bus driver swerving off the road.

The bus hitting the tree.

Katie flying out the window.

Glass flying at Jennifer

All the kids falling to the ground

Lana passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Only One's Left

"please wake up, please, please, PLEASE." Screamed a voice in Lana's ear.

Slowly she got up.

"what happened?" she asked

"ohmygosh. Thank you lord" Anna squeled and hugged her

Slowly Lana started to remember what happened. Katie…..

"KATIE! WHERE IS SHE I SAW HER GO OUT THE WINDOW IS SHE ALRIGHT" Lana hollered between sobs

"I'm sorry she didn't make it, no one did" Anna sobbed

Suddenly there was a cough in the distance

"h…hello?" said a faint familiar voice

Lana immediantly ran over the voice. She looked down to see Percy, with a cut running down his face from where the glass cut him.

"ohmygosh! PERCY! YOUR'E ALIVE!" Lana squeled with joy and hugged him.

"Oh and your poor face." She said.

Lana walked up and grabbed a first aid kit from her backpack everyone was recommended to bring them but barely anyone did. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards Percy. Grabbing some cream she found in the kit she gently rubbed it on his face. They both started blushing. She neatly put a big band-aid on it

"Does it feel better now?" She asked quietly

"Yeah, much better" He said so quietly you'd have to be right beside him to hear.

Lana stood up and scanned the wreck for the first time. All the windows were broken. Everyone not breathing. The bus was turned on it's side. The seats were all tattered. And the drivers seat airbag was open.

" Hey Anna?" Lana asked.

"yeah?" She answered

"How long have we been here?" Lana asked

"About a couple hours" She answered

"Shouldn't someone have noticed it by now and came to help us?" Lana said

"Now that I think about it yeah, but all the cars that passed were speeding away as fast as they could didn't even notice the bus" Anna replied

"That's weird" Lana exclaimed

Lana walked over the broken glass to Mrs Channings body. She noticed two things sparkle in her eye. Two handguns. What were they for? She thought. If they needed them we probably do she thought to herself.

"here" she said to Anna and Percy

Lana tossed them each a handgun.

"what are these for?" Percy asked nervously

" The princible and the bus driver needed them so we might" Lana exclaimed

""why would the princible and bus driver need guns?" He asked

"I have no clue" Lana replied

Suddenly Lana noticed someone walking on the road.

"Look someones out there let's go ask him what's going on" Lana squeled

She ran outside and stopped a few feet from him. His clothes looked tattered and his face look like it had been scratched off.

"HEY! Can you help us please?" Lana hollered out at the man

"UUGGG" he grunted

Suddenly the man opened his mouth and ran towards Lana

"eeeekkkk" she scream

*BAM* came a noise. The man dropped down to the ground. She looked at the limpless body of the thing that tried to attack her

"Wha…what was tha?" Lana said between breaths

"That right there was an infected'" said a female voice from nearby

**Authors notes- Yes I know the stories are to short and this isn't like left 4 dead but this is sopposed to be Lana's view of left 4 dead and heres a hint of the survival group. **

**Zoey, Ellis, Louis, Bill**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The End

"You're not one of them are you?" Lana asked in a horrified tone

"sure ain't" Said a male voice from behind

"Lana are you ok we heard you scream" Percy hollered while running out of the bus with Anna

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to these people" Lana replied back

"Oh, Excuse my manners I'm Zoey" She said.

Zoey looked about 23 or 24 with brown hair up in a pony tail. She was wear a pinkish/redish jacket with white lines around the pocket. She also had jeans and sneakers on.

"howd'y I'm Ellis" He said

Ellis had a mechanic hat on with a bulshifters shirt on. He also had jeans with a jacket tied around his waist. He had blondish/brownish hair

"I'm Louis" said a soft voice

Louis was dark skinned with no hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie. He was wearing khaki pants and dress shoes.

"it's bill" Said a grumpy voice from behind Zoey.

Bill looked like the veteran type considering he was wearing regular veteran clothes. He looked about 47 or a little older.

Lana saw Anna gawk at the dead body in horror.

"Anna it's not what you think that 'THING' tried to attack me. IT tried to BITE me" Lana said with a small shudder.

"And everyone else is going to try to do the same thing" Bill grunted

"Excuse he rudeness. He's always grumpy. Anyway here's a brief summary of what's happening. The government created this thing on PURPOSE. At first it was a small 'sickness' but them it started spreading until EVERYONE was one of them. Only a few people have survived. And there immune if they have survived " Zoey concluded

"Wow…That means Oh no! my Mom!" Lana sobbed.

Lana reached into her backpack and pulled out her iPhone. She checked her phone. She had 3 new messages

"Lana Honey just checking in with you have fun on your trip" Said her Mom's voice through the phone

"Lana just checking in they said there's been reports of bad stuff happening near where you are but im sure there just rumors I shouldn't get you worried" said Mom's voice from the phone

"Lana something really bad is happening I need you to find a safe place and hide their I love you honey now I have t… END OF ALL MESSAGES" said the phone.

"nooo" Lana sobbed.

She fell to the ground on her knees crying. Percy went over to her and knelt beside her giving her a comforting hug. She couldn't hold her blushing back and her face turned scarlet red. He wiped her tears away.

"Look your Mom may still be alive we don't know if she's dead or not" Percy said comforting.

"yeah, I guess" Lana said softly

" Anything we can salvage in that bus?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, All the kids brung backpacks full of stuff" Anna said.

"Let's go salvage a couple stuff then we'll move on and try to find a safe room." Zoey said

Everyone walked to the bus once at the door Lana could hear faint crying she peaked in and saw Jennifer her clothes tattered sitting on the ground crying. Her fingers looked strange sharp and pointed.

"Back away" Bill hollered softly

"but she's still alive!" Anna whispered

"No she's not She a witch don't disturb her if you do you will be dead within minutes our best bet is to shot her between the eyes it may kill her instantly" Louis said

*BAM* Bill had already shot her. She immediantly got up but with a few shots of Ellis's shotgun she fell down dead.

"Ok let's get those supplies" Ellis said

After grabbing everything they could they started heading towards the city.

"Why are we heading towards the city won't that have more of 'them' im there?" Percy asked

"There's a evacuation unit at Mercy west hospital Were heading there" Ellis said

"That's near all of our house's Can we swing by them." Anna asked

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever just don't take up all of time" Bill grumbled

From where Lana was standing the city looked like a wreck. She wondered if they would ever survive this horrible apocalypse.


End file.
